Summoner
by Skyrim-Fanatic
Summary: this fanfic is paused due to me being overwhelmed by school work sorry :( People Iravine meets along the way will band together with her in order to defeat Alduin and return skyrim to its proper order. Iravine was always an ybe that's why she like being here in skyrim so much. People here were kind to her. And she would need that kindness on the road to come
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, this is my very first ever fanfic! Ive been ion love with the game for sooo long that I can't wait to develop my own twist on the story and actually give my character a voice and a personality! If you please could leave a review on things I do good or things I can do better that would be great!**

**-Skyrim-Fanatic**

When I opened my eyes they were met with a bright blinding light, my sight finally came into focus I saw that I was in a carriage with three other people. I looked down at my wrist, the skin had been rubbed raw by rough leather bindings, there was no way I could escape whatever hell this was on my own. What I would give to have Aziel or Sevael with me right now, but sadly I had neither the energy nor the ability to summon them with my hands bound as they were. After letting out a deep sigh one of the other passengers noticed that I had awoken.

"Hey you there, you're finally awake. You were caught trying to cross the border. Same as that horse thief over there." The man who had spoken was a Nord, tall big build with light blonde hair. He was wearing the armor of the stormcloak army. Great I'm in Skyrim I thought bitterly.

The soldier and the horse thief began bickering, I didn't feel like listening to them so I began looking around me, blocking out their petty argument. All around me there was a light snowfall and trees that towered into the sky, I saw a deer and a fox running through the trees. The sunlight made the fresh fallen snow glow with a beautiful golden hue, if this place wasn't so cold it could be arguably one of the most beautiful places in all of Tamriel.

As I was admiring the beauty in this place I heard the soldier snap at the horse thief. "Watch your tongue" he spat "your speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king of Skyrim." The blood in my veins froze and my breath caught midway in my throat. I turned to look at the Nord beside me in his fancy clothing and the rag tied around his mouth as a gag. Then the Horse thief put my greatest fear into a reality.

"Ulfric? Jarl of Windhelm? If they've captured you then, Oh gods! Where are they taking us?" The horse thief began frantically looking around.

The fear was apparent in his eyes, I hoped I didn't have the same expression on my face. One of the guards signaled us to be quiet, If only he knew what I could to do him with a simple raise of my hand if I weren't so exhausted. Before I had time to make a smart retort a small city came into view. The carriage we were in trotted up to the gates which were being guard by two men in imperial heavy armor. I could see many other imperial soldiers and the Thalmor posted throughout town. I never had cared much for the imperials, sure they said they were doing what was best but why did they have to come into Skyrim. If they had just left the nords to their own foolish ways they wouldn't have even had to wage a war they would have torn themselves apart out of "pride" and "honor".

The Stormcloak soldier, who had said his name was Ralof, muttered something about this town I didn't catch fully what he said only the name. Helgen. The carriage pulled up to an abrupt stop. The Imperial soldier barked at us to get out. We all got in a line and waited for our names to be called off. One by one our names were called signaling us to walk over to the circle of prisoners. In the center was a chopping block. Great I escaped damned HighRock only to be immediately sent to the block just my luck.

"Lokir of Rorikstead" Called out the tall brown haired soldier In front of us. This obviously was the horse thief because at the mention of the name he cried out and fled, only to be brought down by a volley of arrows.

The Imperial Soldier, I heard someone call him Hadvar, Looked at me then at the list with confusion. He called for me to walk up to him.

He looked me over "Who are you?"

"I am Iravine W-" I cut off, I couldn't tell him my real name I need to escape, and if people set out looking for me with my real name the assassins surely will catch wind and they will come for me. "Iravine Woorwing."

He eyed his list then turned to the woman next to him.

"Shes not on the list." He announced to her

"Forget the list!" she barked "She goes to the block!"

"I'm sorry Breton " he gave me a truly apologetic look "we will make sure your remains are returned to your family"

"What! I'm not even supposed to be here you poisonous bitch!" I snapped at her then turned back to Hadvar hoping to get some kind of assistance from him, yet my pleas fell on deaf ears because next thing I know I'm being dragged by the woman to stand with the other prisoners. I starred daggers at the back of the women's head. If I had my hands available to me there _would _be a dagger or two lodged in her skull but with my hands bound like this they were no use to me.

One of the men cut off the priestess overseeing our death and marched up to the block. The headsman with his large axe made quick work of him and his body was kicked aside. The woman from before yelled for me to come to the block. Remembering what had happened to Lokir I reluctantly walked up to the block once I arrived the woman roughly shoved me to the ground pressing my face firmly against the block. My stomach rolled as my cheek pressed against the warmth of the man's blood. The headsman raised his axe and I closed my eyes bracing my entire body for what was about to come.

All of the sudden a roar ripped through the air and my eyes snapped open. Soaring through the sky was a mass of scales and wings flying towards us. I heard someone scream dragon and sure enough the creature who had perched himself upon the watch tower was indeed a dragon. He let out another booming roar that sent me tumbling over my vision blurring. I focused on keeping even breathing which cleared up my vision. Just then Ralof came rushing over screaming at me to get to the keep. He yanked me off of the ground and shoved me in the direction of the cobble stone building.

Inside the building there was two injured men, one laying on the floor in a pool of blood and one leaning against a rock. Outside I could see fire and rubble flying everywhere people were falling in the street. Ralof grabbed me and lead me up the stairs, the dragon broke through the wall spitting fire into the keep. Ralof lead me to the hole and we jumped through it into the top of the inn. I landed with a roll, a jagged piece of floor board sent a deep gash down my arm. I stood up regaining my balance was hard with my hands being bound. I ran next to Ralof and we jumped through a hole in the roof of the building. I landed on my ankle sending a shock of pain through my body. I winced but stood up and continued running.

Me and Ralof made our way through the mess of fire and destruction, we were joined by Hadvar and all three of us together made our way to the main keep. As we got to the keep Ralof turned to Hadvar

"You're not stopping us this time Hadvar. We're escaping!" Ralof barked

"Fine!" Hadvar retorted "I hope that dragon brings you all to Sovngard."

I couldn't believe these two they were arguing out in the open while a _DRAGON _was attacking Helgen. I turned and pushed my way into the nearest door. The door opened into a large circular chamber. Behind me Ralof made his way into the door. He saw the body at the same time as I did. Ralof's expression was stone, yet he went over to the body and knelt down saying a small sending off pray over the body. He looked at me and then at the body of the red-haired man.

"You should take his gear" he said heavily "He won't be needing it anymore." He grabbed my wrist and cut the leather bindings letting them fall to the floor

I looked down at myself he was right, at some point when I was unconscious someone had swapped my Leather armor for a very uncomfortable burlap sack. I stripped the tattered garment, slightly blushing when I realized that Ralof was "Sneakily" looking at me. I then took the cuirass and boots from the other man. His armor was completely too large for my slight frame. It was rather uncomfortable and baggy in certain places but it was well made and would offered good protection.

After I had dawned the armor Ralof grabbed the man's axe and offered it to me.

I smiled at him "I don't think I'll be needing that"

He looked at me quizzically "Well surely you'll need-"

I cut him off mid-sentence as I held out my hand and closed my eyes concentrating hard. Then I reached out and my hand closed around the firm hilt of a short sword. Ralof looked at me with a mixture of awe and suspicion.

"Oh. You're a mage then." He said sounding rather superior.

I knew what he was thinking. Oh this whelp is just a petty magic user. Most nords have that reaction about me and pretty much every other mage they meet. To make him see I wasn't some pathetic woman mage I grabbed his arm twisting it and spun him around sending a well-placed kick to the back of his knees sending him kneeling to the ground. I had my blade inches from his throat and I looked into his eyes.

"I prefer the term Battle-mage." I said letting out a small laugh. Ralof looked at me and laughed. He stood up turning to face me.

"Well I will have to admit that's the first time I've ever been impressed by a mage. You and I just may get along." He looked at me with a friendly gaze "We better get going" He turned around and tried the door to no avail it was locked and would require a key.

"Damned Imperials!" he roared

As we were walking to the other door we heard the sound of boots on the stone floor. A pair of imperials, the woman from before and another man I'd never met, stormed to the door. Me and Ralof leaned against the wall besides the door to remain hidden from sight. As soon as the imperials entered we pounced on them. Ralof quickly dispatched the man with a single blow to the back, and I grabbed the back of the woman's neck sending my blade in the chink in her armor up below her ribcage. She sputtered out blood in a choked sob before finally falling to the ground. I searched the woman's body and found a key.

"Ralof I found the key, lets hurry before more come!" I shouted running to the door and turning the key with a soft click. Thank the divines this was the right key that would have been so embarrassing

We quickly headed down a long corridor and some stairs into a room with 2 more imperial soldiers. We quickly defeated them and headed down the stairs to the torture room. There were three other stormcloaks waiting for us, they had already defeated the torturer and his assistant. Ralof told them how we had gotten here and when they noticed my limp and the gash that offered me a healing potion. I gratefully chugged the healing potion and felt the instant effects, the limp went away and my gash was nothing more than a scratch.

We then passed through a room with several imperials who Ralof quickly picked off with his bow. I wish I could have summoned mine but I needed to spare what little energy I had left. We then passed into a room full of frost bite spiders who I took out with a few clean slashes of my blade.

We then came to a sleeping bear in a cave and I knew that neither of us wanted to go face to face with the beast so when Ralof asked me if I'd like to take it out it was no surprise to me that when I said we should sneak by it. A flood of relief passed over Ralof's face and I had to try really hard not to smile. We snuck by the bear with ease though at one point Ralof stepped on a loose piece of earth nearly tripping and falling in the water. Luckily I was able to catch him just in time.

We found a small crack in the cave wall that we were able to slip through with ease.

"We should head to Riverwood." He said looking around us. "My sister Gerdur runs the mill there, she should be able to feed us and let us rest for the night." It just about half an hour that way he said pointing off into the distance.

As soon as Ralof mentioned food and sleep, I remembered how hungry and exhausted I was. With that I looked at him and smiled signaling that I thought that sounded wonderful.

Ralof and I headed down the path to Riverwood. Well Ralof headed down the path I sort of ran back and forth from each side of the path collecting various herbs and fungi.

Ralof eyed me with a small grin across his face. "I take it you're an alchemist then?"

I looked up at him as I was plucking some red mountain flower.

"Oh." I said my cheeks turning as red as the plant in my hand "Yeah. Back in HighRock I had a lot of free time so I had plenty of opportunities to study up on conjuration and alchemy."

After a moment of silence Ralof spoke up.

"You know what?" he said "I never did get your name."

It hadn't crossed my mind, but now that I thought about it he was right. I stood up wiping the dirt from my hands.

"Iravine" I held my hand out "Iravine Woorwing." I felt really bad having to lie to Ralof about my last name, but I still couldn't risk being found by those assassin scum.

"The names Ralof but you already knew that" he said shaking my hand with an endearing grin.

The rest of the trip was quick. We walked down the path stopping only once when we were attacked by three wolves. I summoned my sword and quickly silenced the beast. After we'd killed the best we dragged their bodies into the river so they wouldn't attract the attention of predators, or other people.

As we continued the walk Ralof turned to me "You're pretty good with that blade." He remarked

"Thanks. You should see me when I have Aziel and Celia they have saved my life more times than I care to admit. I'd love to call on them they are probably worried sick."

"Call on them? Who are they?" Ralof said quizzically.

"Oh, well Aziel is a familiar and Celia is a Flame atronach." I explained "When I was a child Aziel was an unbound familiar roaming the woods around my family's home, when I met her I offered her some raw rabbit, although she didn't actually need to eat she found the gesture kind and she showed me how to bind her to me. As for Celia the first time I summoned her she nearly burnt down my lab. It wasn't long before I got her bound and now I like to think that we have become friends-"I looked at Ralof and he was smiling kind-heartedly at me. "Sorry I tend to ramble…"

Ralof's smile only got brighter. "No I don't mind, I like listening to you talk."

I blushed not knowing how to respond, luckily Ralof spoke again.

"Ah, here we are good old Riverwood." I looked ahead at the city in front of me, it was a simple city consisting of Gerdur's mill, a small merchant, a forge, and the Inn. There was also few houses scattered about. We walked down the central road of the city. There was a woman sitting on a porch yelling that she had seen a dragon. When I heard her screaming of the dragon I stopped dead in my tracks. I broke into a light sprint over to the woman.

As I put my hand on the frail woman's shoulder she jumped at my touch. "Did you say you saw a dragon? Which way was it headed?"

She looked astounded that I was speaking to her

"Yes, it was black as night and as big as a mountain. It flew right over the barrow!" her eyes were wide with shock, it was apparent to me that no one ever took her seriously.

"The barrow?"

She pointed behind me on top of the nearest mountain, I could just make out the faint shape of old rock formations that were obviously made by man or mer.

"That's Bleak Falls Barrow" She said with a horrified look. "They say the dead ancient nords still roam the halls of that filthy place"

"If he's flown over the barrow then he's headed towards Whiterun." Ralof chimed in, I jumped not realizing he was behind me "Come on we need to get to Gerdur". I nodded we then set off over a narrow wooden bridge that lead to the mill.

"Gerdur!" Ralof called out to a young blonde woman. She immediately turned at the sound of his voice and she ran up to him wrapping him in a warm embrace. As the two continued hugging I stood off to the side awkwardly not knowing what to do. When they were done with their reunion Gerdur finally noticed me.

"Well well well. Now who is this beautiful young lady?" Her smile was warm and inviting but I still had to fight off the urge to hide from her gaze.

Ralof turned to me with that same charming smile of his "This young lady is Iravine Woorwing, if it wasn't for this woman I wouldn't be standing here today."

"You must be one hell of a warrior to impress my brother." She said as she looked at me up and down "I thank you for keeping my brother safe, I am now in debt to you"

"Oh no" I said "I only cast a spell your brother here was the real hero."

She looked surprised by my statement "A spell?"

"Oh no" Ralof spoke up "It wasn't just a spell she pulled a short sword out of thin air."

I blushed and hid a smile. I was about to say something but Ralof spoke up anxiously.

"And that's not all Gerdur." He turned to me "Go on tell her what else you can do."

I hated being the center of attention, it's not like I'm that good of a mage anyway they must not have very many conjurers in Skyrim.

"Well I-I." I began stammering but then I hardened my voice "If I had the energy it would have been a greatsword or maybe even a battleaxe. Though I really do prefer my bow, and of course there's Celia and Aziel they would have been a great help." I realized I had begun rambling again and quickly silenced myself.

"Well you certainly seem like a talented young lady." Gerdur looked back to Ralof "Now tell me what happened to you two you look like you've been drug through a hearth and soaked in the river."

I looked down at myself, she was right my borrowed armor was drenched with sweat despite the chilly air. I also had dirt and mud and what looked suspiciously like blood splattered all over.

"Ralof why don't you fill in Gerdur, I'm going to go see if there I can haggle some clothes from the merchant." I said turning back towards town.

"Wait" it was Gerdur "Here take this." She said reaching in her pocket and taking out a key. "My house is behind the inn and merchant, take this key there is extra sets of clothes we look to be the same size. Help yourself."

I took the key gratefully, I'd never been around people who were so kind to me. Not even my own family showed me this much kindness. As I was heading to Gerdurs house I turned around.

"Oh and you can call me Ira!" They returned the statement with a simple yet warm smile, and that's all I needed.

I found Gerdurs house with ease and when I turned the key the heavy wooden door swung open with a loud creak. Her house was simple yet cozy and inviting, I went over to the tall wardrobe and pulled open the drawer. I rummaged through until I found something, it was a simple dress with a belt around the waste. It was a deep a red which really made my auburn hair pop, it was just the perfect size too, so Gerdur had been right. I undressed from the borrowed armor and found a small bucket filled with water. I grabbed a rag and cleaned myself as best I could, wiping away grime of the day.

I gathered up the dress and was pulling it down over my head just as Ralof entered the house. I let out a shriek of surprise and ripped the garment down over my body, I could feel a slight warmth spread through my cheeks.

"Oh-Uh Sorry Ira." He stammered his cheeks flushing.

"No its fine" I managed to mutter "come in." Ralof pushed the door open all the way and stepped inside.

"Gerdur has offered for us to stay the night with her." He looked at the dress I was wearing. "Wow." Was all he managed.

I could feel warmth spread into my cheeks. "Thanks." I muttered hiding my face from the Nord. It was a simple dress but I had to admit my fair skin and red hair really complemented the outfit well.

Ralof looked out the window. "Well it's too late to head to Whiterun that's about two or three hours if we walk, so um." Ralof was stammering over his words. "Would you like to go to the Sleeping Giant inn with me?"

I looked at him a hint of ferociousness in my eyes. He looked so shocked by what he had said.

"Oh no no, I didn't mean it that way I-" he stammered choking on his words.

I gave him a warm smile I had just been teasing him

"Ralof I know what you meant." I say laying the battered armor down on the table "Now take me to get a drink."

I stroll forward allowing him to intertwine our arms. I don't know what I am doing but I think I like it. I never interacted with someone this way, normally people look at me like a freak. There were always different reasons why people hated me, if it wasn't because I secluded myself with my spells then it was because some people accuse me of-. I quickly tossed the thought to the side, I was on my way to get a drink with a handsome man I had just met I don't need negative thoughts ruining my time.

When we got to the Inn we got a mug of mead each and sat down at a small table. Neither of us had any idea of what to say until finally Ralof spoke up.

"So" he said staring into my eyes "I suppose we'd better get a courier to deliver a note to your husband back home. He must be worried sick about a beautiful woman like you."

"Oh I'm not married." I said flatly looking into my mug

"Well then surely you have a fiancé waiting for you to return home any day?" he leaned in as he spoke.

"Nor do I have a fiancé." I added "I've never even been courted"

"What?!" Ralof let out a hardy laugh "You've never been courted?"

I didn't find the subject funny so I turned away hiding my face from his. I was about to mutter something as I felt a firm yet gentle hand touch my shoulder.

"Ira" he muttered "I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I was just shocked that a woman of your beauty and talent hasn't been swept up by some lucky man." There was a twinkle in his eye as he spoke.

"Yeah. Well I suppose you'll be off to your wife tomorrow as soon as the sun rises." I muttered half-heartedly.

"I don't have a wife or fiancé. In fact the thought of courting someone has never crossed my mind." He smiled his kind warm smile. "Come on let's get you some rest, you have a long journey ahead of you."

I stood up not looking into Ralof's eyes. I don't yet know the full extent of my feelings for this man, but one thing I do know is that I like him and maybe just maybe he too likes me.

**Ah! Neither of these two have any idea how long of a journey they have ahead! But I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise ^3^! And again any comments you guys leave would be so appreciated by me! I want comments of things I do good and things I do bad so I can improve myself!**

**Also side note I've combined chapter 1 and chapter 2 since they were both relatively short!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait guys . The chapters are going to be coming out later for a bit because I am extremely busy!**

I woke in the morning to the sweet scent of fresh bread cooking in the hearth. I sat up pulling back the furs, As I stood up Ralof noticed I was awake and walked over to me.

"Ira! Your finally awake! Gerdur thought it'd be best to let you sleep as long as you need." he said handing me a plate of warm bread and a mug of milk. I took the plate from him gratefully.

"Thank you Ralof." I said getting slightly choked up "I can't even begin to tell you how much this all means to me. This is the first time anyone has ever showed this much kindness to me. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

With that I set the plate aside and threw my arms around Ralofs neck, he was surprised by this but he didn't object. He returned my embrace by allowing his arms to in circle me. I wasn't quite sure but I thought I saw Gerdur smiling to herself over the cooking pot.

After what seemed like forever we finally let go of each other. I could sense the reluctantness of Ralof but he quickly unfolded his arms from my neck.

"Ira… A courier arrived this morning, he had a letter addressed to me from Ulfric." his voice was tinged with pain and disappointment "He's asked for me to meet him in Windhelm as soon as possible, he needs my help in the war."

"Oh." I tried to keep my tone neutral. "So I guess I'll be heading to Whiterun alone then." I stood up taking my plate over and throwing the scraps in the fire. I was trying not to sound so upset, I didn't even have reason to be upset I'd just met this man and what had I expected to happen he's a soldier.

"Ira I'm sorry I would have come with you but its my job as a soldier to come when called." As he spoke I knew he was sorry I could feel it in his voice, but for some unknown reason I was still rather upset.

"No its fine." I snapped "I have Aziel and Celia, we don't need help anyway." I knew my words had hurt him, I hadn't meant to snap at him.

I could see the hurt look in his eyes, part of me wanted to stomp out of the house but the other part wanted to run up and hug Ralof. This is why I so often avoided talking to people too long, my emotions were always so split.

"Well I better head out theres a carriage waiting for me." His voice was heavy. He hugged Gerdur and left without a single word to me.

As soon as the door closed behind him I heard a soft voice behind me.

"You'll need to be heading to Whiterun." It was Gerdur "If that dragons headed that way the Jarl needs to know about it"

"You right" I said pushing my feelings aside. "Ill need to go to the blacksmith, that if i'm going to be traveling that far I will need some good armor."

"Alvor is the blacksmith of the town. Hs across the road from the Riverwood trader. Tell him I sent you he owes me any way he should give you a good deal."

"Thank you Gerdur, for everything. You'll never know how much your kindness actually means to me." with these few words I rushed over to Gerdur hugging her tightly. Yet again I found myself looking at someone who looked like me but wasn't entirely the same. Just a week ago I was avoiding all contact with people, especially strangers, and here I was hugging a woman I'd just met. I'm beginning to think that this place was a new beginning for a new me, and I liked it.

After I left Gerdur's I headed straight to the Blacksmith, receiving quite a few sideways glances from people as I passed. When I had arrived it was dark and the only people out and about had been a small wood elf and Gerdur working at the mill. Once I approached the forge the man working at the grindstone looked up noticing me. He set the blade aside and came to greet me.

"Hello, I haven't seen you round before stranger. Names Alvor." He held his hand out to me. I took it and noticed how rough his hands were, must come with the lifestyle.

"Iravine, but call me Ira." I looked around at his forge. "Quite the forge you got here. You wouldn't happen to have anything that would fit me would you?"

Alvor let out a deep soft laugh

"What could a beautiful young lady such as yourself have need of armor?" He said looking at me obviously sizing me up.

What's with these nords and assuming i'm helpless.

"I'm heading to Whiterun. I escaped helgen and the Jarl needs to know about the dragon attack, Im sure you've heard of it by now?" i tried not to allow my annoyance seep into my voice, yet another reason I tended to avoid long conversations.

His face turned steel "Yes I have, I can whip up some iron armor in a few hours time."

"Oh. Do you have something else? Maybe leather?" I hated sounding picky but heavy armor isn't my specialty.

"Um." his brow furrowed in thought. "I'd love to whip up some leather armor but I'm afraid I'm out of leather and fur, even if I did have some hides we wouldn't have the time it would take to tan."

I thought for a moment.

"Wait. If I got you some furs could you fashion some fur armor?" I asked

"What!?" his voice had a hurt tone to it. "Are you joking, I could craft that in my sleep! Thats childs play young lady!"

Typical Nord confidence. I smiled at the thought. "Okay then that settles it, im going to go hunting. Ill bring you the pelts then you can get to work on that armor."

"Ira" He said as turned away "If i were you i'd head to the mill and ask for faendal, hes the towns huntsman he can give you pointers on the best places to find game."

"Thanks" I was about to turn away when I remembered "Oh and Alvor, I was supposed to tell you that Gerdur sent me!"

"Ah Gerdur" he said smiling "She's a good woman, she helped my family when we were in need. I think I may be able to cut you a deal on that armor." He returned to the grindstone whistling while he worked.

When I found Faendal he directed me across the small stream and between the two mountains. As I walked the trails I came across an old woman in a small cabin.

"Excuse me ma'am but have you perhaps seen any deer or foxes around here?" I asked as I neared her. She appeared to be a mage or an alchemist as she had a small garden and was wearing long blue robes.

"Oh yes, there has been a group of about 5 wolves just up the hill a bit. I'd be most thankful if you took care of them for me." she said in a haggard old voice. "Surely someone of your talents would be able to handle them quickly Summoner."

What did she just call me? Summoner? How could she possibly know who I was unless shes a-

_Witch_

I turned my attention to the woman in front of me, I walked towards her at an even pace and hoped my face didn't give away what I now knew about her.

"You must be pretty lonely all by yourself in the woods." I said looking her over quickly. She doesn't seem like much of a witch, I need to eliminate her before she can cause any harm to people around her. I have no doubt that the people of Riverwood are her targets and I cannot let her harm them.

"Oh no." Her voice was shaky "I have my garden to keep me company."

"How did you know I was a conjurer?" I casually asked her. "We've never met and no one in Riverwood mentioned you."

"Oh I have my ways, but dont mind me I'm just a poor old woman" She said as she slowly reached her hand behind her back. I heard the slight crackling sound that I recognized as a summoning spell.

Quicker than I could think I shouted out. "Aziel! Celia!" calling my friends to me. I concentrated reaching out in front of me pulling my bow from the plains of oblivion. As soon as I grasped the handle I reached to my side grabbing an arrow and notching it in place aiming the tip at the woman's throat.

She herself had summoned a familiar, but not fast enough. Aziel had the other familiar pinned to the ground his teeth pinned against its throat.

"Aziel no!" I commanded "Don't kill it. Its bound to her it does what she commands. Its not evil."

"Foolish girl." The old woman spat "You know not what you could become with my help!"

"No I don't." I let my arrow fly pinning it in the woman's throat. Filthy hag, I thought to myself.

I called Aziel off of the poor familiar. The creature was scared and breathing heavily eyes wide with terror. I spoke to her softly reaching my hand out to pet her softly.

"Shh it's ok, your gonna be okay." I stroked the creatures back.

Even though familiars are summoned creatures they can still be harmed in oblivion and the mortal world. This creature had long scars across its back, the kind that were made by a whip. So thats how the old bitch had bound her, she'd whipped her into submission.

The creature seemed to calm down a bit but she was still shaking, her eyes darting around rapidly. Damnit! She won't be able to survive on his own, she needs to be bound to be taken care of.

"Shh honey, I need to bind you to me. I can take care of you, please trust me I'm not like that horrible woman I won't hurt you." I kept my voice soft and kind trying to calm her but at the mention of being bound she became frantic.

"Aziel! Tell her!" I commanded. I never understood how Aziel and Celia understood me but they somehow always knew what I was saying.

Aziel gave me a small nod and turned to the small female familiar. I looked at her she seemed to be very thin and probably hadn't eaten ever. Familiars didn't ne food but if you feed them meat they will become stronger and happier.

"Celia watch them please Im going to find some food for the poor thing." I said as I called my bow again.

I scouted around the area and it wasn't long before I found a large stag. The stag was massive compared to my tiny Breton stature. I climbed between 2 large rocks down wind from the large beast so he wouldn't catch my scent. I notched an arrow aiming for the creatures heart, I let the arrow fly quickly notching yet another arrow letting it whip through the air after the first.

The first arrow missed its target by just hair but the second one lodged itself cleanly in the heart sending the stag tumbling to the ground. Yes! I trotted over to the carcass as carefully as I could hoping that no predators had caught wind of my kill. I grabbed the elk by the antlers and gave an experimental tug. Damn! Just as I thought it was too heavy for me to transport alone.

I hated to do it but I called Celia to my side and a moment later she was carrying the giant stag in her fiery arms.

"Celia." I said turning to the Fiery atronach standing next to me "Im sorry for having you do this, you know i hate using you guys for petty reasons but I really appreciate it."

She turned to me nodding, I might be wrong but I think I saw a slight smile on her burning face.

When we arrived at the small cabin Aziel and the female familiar had gone inside and were laying on the floor. The female was fast asleep on the floor while Aziel stood over her watching over her with concern.

I smiled at the site. "Good boy Aziel." I said as I softly rubbed his head.

I took a few hours but I had finally got the stag cleaned and skinned. I went down to the stream and scrubbed the pelt clean of blood and dirt before I laid it out to dry. By the time I had done all this the sun had set and we decided to spend the night in the cabin.

"Aziel would you like some venison?" I said holding out a piece of raw meat to him. He walked over and gently took the meat from my hand eating it gratefully. I stood up walking over to the pile of hay where the now unbound familiar had laid down. She lifted her head as she heard my footsteps approach. I sat down next to her trying not to startle her, she backed away slightly still unsure of me.

"Here." I said offering her the meat in my hand. "Eat this, It will help you gain your strength. You're going to need your strength if I'm to bind you. That is if you want to be bound."

She looked at me with a wary gaze but took the meat and ate it ravenously. It was clear to me that the old woman had never even consider feeding this poor familiar.

"You should get some sleep. I'll be sleeping on the bed and Celia and Aziel will keep watch." I said throwing her another piece of meat.

"Good night girl. You'll be safe with me I promise." I whispered as my eyes fell closed and the exhaustion of the day washed away.


End file.
